PowerPuff Girls Z Season 2: Bad Boy Love
by DarryWizGatoFan
Summary: When a beam of Chemical Z is blasted into New Townsville by accident, it's up to PPGZ to find their new team member before a new evil does. Top that off with a little romance at school and you got a new season of PPGZ. Rated T for safety. Ace/OC


The sun began to rise, waking the citizens of New Townsville. A cool, crisp fall breeze could be felt signaling the end of summer. Some of the young citizens were sad that summer was over because it could only mean one thing, the new school year.

But not all the students were upset by this and Momoko was the perfect example. She woke up with a jolt as her alarm clock went off and quickly got ready. Momoko was excited because she got to see her friends Miyako and Kaoru again. Not only that, but she heard a group of boys were going to be joining their class. The best part was that these boys were supposed to be in high school. She couldn't wait to meet them.

As Momoko burst through the door she said a quick goodbye to her family. Running as fast as she could to get to school, she heard what sounded like a skateboard coming up behind her. She turned around to see who it was and was surprised when it stopped right in front of her.

"Hey Momoko. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" asked the green-clad skateboarder.

Momoko flashed a grin at Kaoru. "I'm doing great Kaoru. It's good to be going to back to school. Did you hear about those new boys coming to our school? I can't wait to meet them!" Kaoru just shook her head. "What?" Momoko asked defensively.

"You really haven't changed a bit, have you?" Kaoru retorted with a laugh. "Actually I have heard. In fact I know more then just that. A friend of mine told me they were dropouts but their parents forced them to go back to school."

Momoko blinked, "Really? Well that's a bummer … wait a minute. How would this friend of yours know something like that?"

Kaoru grinned, "She's in high school and hears rumors all the time. I met her at sports camp this summer and wanted to introduce her to you and Miyako." At this point they had reached the school and had spotted Miyako walking up to them.

"Hey Momoko. Hey Kaoru. How are you both doing?" Miyako gave both of her friends a hug and a small smile. After a few minutes of talking about their summer, a voice interrupted the girls, "Wow Kaoru. I'm impressed. I thought for sure that I would find you in a fight by now."

The three friends turned to find a teenage girl standing behind them. "What is that supposed to mean? Don't think that just because you're in high school, I'll let you get away with that Akira!" Kaoru threatened.

The new girl, Akira, just chuckled and smiled sincerely, "Relax Kaoru. You know I just meant it in good fun. So are these your friends you were telling me about?"

At the mention of her friends Kaoru grinned, "Yep they sure are. Oh, I guess I should introduce you guys. Guys, this is my friend from camp, Akira. She's really good at tennis. Akira, these are my friends Momoko and Miyako. Momoko's boy-crazy and Miyako is really into fashion."

Miyako and Momoko looked at Akira curiously. She had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was short but had a strong build, probably from playing sports. You could also see that she was a bit of a tomboy because she wore old blue jeans, and a gray camouflage t-shirt. The only thing that showed she had a feminine side was a silver bracelet she wore on her left wrist.

Akira noticed them staring and smirked, "So you're the other two members of PPGZ huh? Didn't know superheroes had a thing for staring at people."

Momoko and Miyako gasped in unison, "How did you know about that?" They both turned to Kaoru who looked nervous instead of shocked. "Why did you tell her?"

Kaoru looked at the ground and spoke, "I didn't mean for her to find out. I went to go transform and I didn't realize she had followed me to tell me the camp counselor wanted to see me. So I started to transform and she saw the whole thing. After that I had to tell her about us being PPGZ."

Momoko looked over at Akira, "You won't tell anyone will you? Please say you won't. It would ruin our social lives if you did."

Akira just shook her head, "Don't worry. I won't. I would hate to have my new friends be stolen by fans." Akira gave the girls a big happy grin. Suddenly Momoko thought of something she had to ask Akira.

"Hey Akira, is it true you know some information about those new guys coming to our school?" Momoko asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about them actually. For starters, there are five of them coming to our school. Only four of them are in high school though. The youngest one is in 8th grade; three of them are going into 9th grade; and the oldest is going into 11th grade. I also know that they call themselves the Gangreen Gang," Akira replied.

"The Gangreen Gang? Akira why didn't you tell me that before?" Kaoru shouted.

"I didn't think it was that important. Why, you guys know them or something?" Akira retorted.

"We've fought them before. They actually have tried to destroy us multiple times!" Miyako stated.

"Wow. That's an awkward situation. Then maybe you'll enjoy hearing how they were forced back to school then," Akira smirked evilly.

"That's right. Kaoru mentioned something about them being forced back to school. So how'd their parents do it?" Momoko was now very curious to find out what could cause the Gangreen Gang to go to school.

"It's hilarious. The only one who was forced to go back though was their leader and he ordered the others to come with him." Akira explained.

"I can see the Gangreen Gang obeying the order but what could possibly make Ace go back to school?" Miyako wondered out loud.

"Oh so that's his name? Well, get this. His dad evidently threatened to destroy all of his sunglasses while he was out with his friends unless he went back to school." Akira started to have a laughing fit and soon the other girls were cracking up with her.

"Oh I did not see that coming." Momoko held her side as she kept laughing. Suddenly she was cut off by a group of students shouting and pointing at the parking lot. All four girls watched as a motorcycle roared into the parking lot. The driver took off his helmet showing his thick black hair. His sunglasses gleamed in the sun and his short vest blew in the wind.

But one thing was easy to see above all. The green teenager did not look happy. In fact he looked like he was ready to rip someone in half. Nope, it was easy to say that Ace was ticked off about being here.


End file.
